Pedido de Ano Novo
by Feeh Neaccc
Summary: Rukia vai passar pela primeira vez o Ano Novo no mundo material, mas não consegue entender a importancia desta data. Ichigo ira ajuda-la a entender.


**Disclaimer – _Bleach não me pertence e sim a Kubo-sensei! Se pertencesse...huauhuauhuauhuau_**

_**Yo minna-san! Tava a fim de escrever algo para o ano novo... Espero que gostem! Sejam gentis comigo, minha segunda oneshot. Ah e "O Ministério da Saúde Adverte: A ausência de reviews pode ocasionar danos à saúde do autor".**_

_**Akemashite omedetōgozaimasu! – Feliz Ano Novo!**_

Pedido de Ano Novo - Capitulo Único

Rukia estava muito curiosa. Era a primeira vez que passaria o ano novo na terra, junto com seus amigos. E, graças à curiosidade, a morena não dava paz a um certo garoto de cabelos laranja.

- Ichigo, fale sobre a noite de ano novo. Esta é aquela noite do ano em que as pessoas vão dormir mais cedo para esperar pelo Papai-Alguma-Coisa? Aquele que dá presente?

- Não, Rukia. Isso é na véspera do Natal. – respondeu.

- Ahn.. Então, o que as pessoas fazem exatamente na véspera do Ano Novo?

- Elas esperam o relógio bater meia noite. E então comemoram o novo ano que começou.

- Hein? É só isso? Vocês ficam sentados a noite toda olhando pro relógio e quando ele passa da meia noite vocês gritam "Feliz Ano Novo"? Parece ser tão chato!

- Baka! Claro que as pessoas não ficam sentadas a noite toda esperando o relógio dar meia noite! Elas fazem algo para se distrair, ficam em festas, este tipo de coisa...

- Sabe, Ichigo, eu não entendo porque comemorar esse tal ano novo. No dia seguinte, o sol vai nascer do mesmo jeito, vai ficar no céu do mesmo jeito, vai se por do mesmo jeito. Nada vai mudar. Apenas o calendário de vocês!

Ichigo olhou para a baixinha sentada em sua cama. Ele estava em pé ao lado da janela e respondeu, olhando para fora e com o olhar perdido:

- Rukia, comemorar o Ano Novo é algo simbólico. Cada ano é como um ciclo que se encerra. Então, no final de um e no começo do outro, é um momento de reflexão. É hora de pensar nas coisas boas e ruins que ocorreram no ano que está acabando. E prometer que, no ano que vem, fará novamente as coisas boas e deixará de fazer as coisas ruins. Também é um momento de esperança, onde pedimos que o próximo ano possa ser melhor do que o que passou, que possamos estar sempre ao lado das pessoas que amamos. E, se tivermos fé e paciência, nossos pedidos serão atendidos.

- Puxa. Parece que você acredita mesmo nisso. – Rukia falou impressionada.

- Bem... Até algum tempo atrás eu não acreditava. Mas então, no ano passado, eu resolvi arriscar e fazer um pedido.

- E foi atendido?

- Sim. Demorou quase o ano todo, mas foi atendido.

- O que você pediu?

O garoto ficou levemente ruborizado. Olhou para ela e considerou se deveria lhe dizer. Achou melhor não. Virou novamente para a janela e respondeu com simplicidade:

- Pedi pra receber de volta algo muito importante que havia sido tirado de mim.

- Ah! Já sei! Seus poderes de Shinigami! – ela exclamou.

- Não, foi outra coisa... – respondeu fitando intensamente o rosto da morena. Quando a compreensão de qual havia sido o pedido a atingiu, foi a vez dela ficar ruborizada.

- Bem, chega desse papo. Vamos nos arrumar que deve estar quase na hora da festa. Não quero nem ver o escândalo do velho e do Urahara se nos atrasarmos – Ichigo falou, como sempre, salvando o dia (_E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo, graças a Kurosaki Ichigo! *meninas super poderosas moooorram de invej_a* **O.o**)

_**Mais tarde na festa...**_

- Puxa, até que é bem legal esse negócio de ano novo! – Rukia disse animada.

- Que bom que esta gostando, Kuchiki-san! – Inoue respondeu sorridente.

Rukia olhou para Inoue, Chad, Ishida e Ichigo e sorriu. Estavam os cinco juntos mais uma vez. Estavam muito felizes. Parecia que finalmente tudo havia se ajeitado. Comeram, beberam, dançaram e se divertiram, felizes por deixar para trás tantos problemas e esperançosos de que o próximo ano pudesse ser melhor.

- Pessoal! Contagem regressiva! – gritou Urahara.

- 10...9...

- Hey Ichigo, você já fez o seu pedido de ano novo? – Rukia cochichou.

- 8...7...

- Não preciso pedir mais nada. Tenho tudo que preciso aqui. – ele respondeu, olhando para ela.

- 6...5...

- Bem, eu vou fazer um pedido. E então vou ver se essa historia de pedido de ano novo funciona de verdade!

- 4...3...

- Como achar melhor - ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da garota, que erguera levemente a cabeça, de olhos fechados e mãos juntas ao coração. A expressão dela era de extrema paz e concentração. Então ela abriu os olhos, e seus olhares se encontraram.

Incapaz de se conter, e sem quebrar o contato que os olhos tinham, Ichigo deu um passo a frente até ficar bem perto da morena, colocando as mãos em sua cintura. Tudo o que Rukia fazia era olhar para o garoto, como que hipnotizada. Seus rostos foram se aproximando.

- 2...1...

Suas respirações já se chocavam, e ambos fecharam os olhos.

- FELIZ ANO NOVO! – gritaram todos e começaram a se abraçar.

Ou seria melhor dizer quase todos, pois Ichigo e Rukia estavam entregues somente ao momento que desfrutavam. Quando o grito de "Feliz Ano Novo" explodiu, seus lábios se encontraram. Rukia enlaçou o pescoço de Ichigo, trazendo-o para mais perto, enquanto Ichigo a abraçava pela cintura, juntando seus corpos. O beijo, hesitante no inicio, foi se intensificando, mostrando toda a necessidade que um tinha do outro. Ficaram assim por longos minutos, com os lábios se acariciando, as línguas se tocando, explorando cada pedacinho da boca um do outro. Até que enfim, a ingrata falta de ar começou a acomete-los e, ainda que relutantes, tiveram que se afastar, mas somente o suficiente para respirar.

Olharam nos olhos um do outro, e todo sentimento que ambos tinham pode ser ali percebido, sem necessidade de palavras. Sorriram cúmplices, aproximando novamente seus rostos e tudo que Rukia conseguiu sussurrar antes de ser calada pelos lábios de Ichigo foi:

- E não é que funciona mesmo...


End file.
